Federation-Galactonian War
The Federation-Galactonian War (or The Great Crisis) was a destructive event in the Federation which led to the greatest casualties in the biggest invasion-effort suffered by the Federation, which when ended led to a total rewrite in the Federation's philosophy. The Galactonians also suffered dearly and has a change of mind, as they were documented to have, without hesitation retreat to the Beta Quadrant, or the Delta Quadrant, whichever one was their home quadrant. Prelude On October 15th of 2438 the recently christened and on her maiden voyage [[USS Rimor|USS Rimor]]'' traveled to SE-76B, an Earth colony which Starfleet lost contact with two days earlier. When the Rimor arrived to SE-76B they discovered that SE-76B had been reduced to ashes, vegetation and life on the planet was barely existent, residual energy covered the planet, and when an away team was sent down it was discovered that there was only one survivor, the lieutenant governor of the colony, and that an unknown alien species with a [[Galactonian Mothership|ship which was so large it '''blocked out the sun']] had destroyed the colony after the colonist refused to give up the location of a nearby deposit of trilithium which the aliens were going to use to re-energize their ship. The [[Zlmir Derun|USS Rimor's science officer]] ran a subspace scan and discovered a trail of subspace distortions leading up to a gargantuan object near the SE-76 system's heliopause. The USS Rimor warped to that location, scanned the ship, which was the mothership, engaged it, analyzed the sensor logs from the battle, and then produced reconfigured phasers and torpedoes which could penetrate the complex shielding protecting the mothership. Soon after that they left. The USS Rimor ''returned to Earth after resting at Starbase 254. Captain Givens met with the Federation Council soon after and informed them about his experience, SE-76B's condition, the enemy they were facing, and the possibility of war. This was the prelude to the war, the destruction of SE-76B, the Battle of SE-76, and the Federation Council's decision to go to war with the Galactonians. Beginning' ' During the Federation Council's meeting after the mission to SE-76B a Galactonian by the name of Col'Muk, the adjutant to the Supreme Sovereign of the Galactonian Stellar Sovereignty, beamed into the Council Chambers and announced his species' name and mission to the council, ordering the Federation to stay out of Galactonian affairs, and calling SE-76B a mutually preventable and horrid tragedy. Nevertheless the Council decided to go to war, that was of course when they received an urgent, all-frequency, Klingon communiqué from Chancellor Martok, claiming he had been attacked and suffered major losses and damage to his ship. The communiqué stopped there. Nearly half of the Council voted for war while the other half, made up of either weak, new, or pacifistic (that's excluding the Vulcans) members, did not. Incident at the Class-9 Nebula The USS Rimor, by order of the Federation Council, was dispatched to the Class-9 Nebula where Chancellor Martok's communiqué originated. There they discovered Chancellor Martok's adrift ''Charghwl'-class warbird. The hull and other regions where there was damage showed immense signs of atomic degradation. The survivors, about three-dozen, were found cooped up in the waste extraction system, which seemed to be the location of the Klingon's last stand before the Galactonians left them. Chancellor Martok was discovered by Captain Givens and diagnosed by Doctor Mason as having multiple pulverized ribs, even more fractured ribs, a scarred lung, and one of eight heart chambers punctured. Despite Klingons' reputation for brak'lul, the Klingon word describing the characteristic redundancy of Klingon physiology, Doctor Mason stated "I know Klingons are famous for brak'lul but this seems to be pushing your physiological redundancy". ''After this Martok was transported to sickbay for treatment on his injuries. The ''Charghwls captain informed Captain Givens that the Galactonian mothership, the ship which engaged them, was heading towards the Melona system, and from there the USS Rimor transported the Klingon aboard, contacted Starfleet and warned them about Melona, and started traveling to Melona, where the first battle in the war occurred. Battle of Melona About half an hour later, in the Melona system, the [[USS Rimor|USS ''Rimor]], along with a fleet of nine other Federation starships lead by Admiral Harrison, came together and prepared to intercept the Galactonian mothership which was to pass through the system. Within moments the Galactonian mothership exited transwarp and engaged the Federation fleet. The battle was extremely heated and pyrrhic after only a few minutes. Halfway through the battle Admiral Harrison's Sovereign-class starship, two Defiant-class starships, and one other starship had been destroyed, leaving only the Rimor, a Prometheus-class starship, another Defiant-class starship, and one more. The remaining ships, lead by the Rimor, initated a Riker maneuver, which disabled the fleet of Galactonian battlecruisers which was dispatched to protect the mothership, and Captain Givens gave the order to launch all five transphasic torpedoes aboard the Rimor, damaging the mothership severely, which subsequently retreated, ending the minute-long yet destructive Battle of Melona. Category:Conflicts Category:Rimor Universe